New Kishin Rising
by soulhunter97
Summary: When two world are smashed together, two groups of teenagers must work together to return balance to the universe! Contains course language. (This is a side-story of the last two stories I've posted!) Will be updated.
1. Prologue: Collision

**Disclaimer: I own none of the SE characters from the anime or manga. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only!**

* * *

Two worlds exist in this life: the Mortal Realm and the Realm of Immortals. Each are an extremity of the other, one possessing humans and the other breeds of all sorts. These two worlds live exclusive of the other to remain in the delicate balance of the gods.

Within both worlds lies evil. Not just any evil. It's dark and sinister, able to swallow souls with one try. They both take the forms of humans to draw in the innocents.

But when balance is disrupted, changes in both the present and future occur.

Realm of Immortals

"Damn it, Arthur! Why didn't you fucking listen!" yells Monty, quickly summoning a sonic energy wave. "You should've believed me!"

"Well you have the tendency," calls Arthur, slinging a string of lightning, "to lie a lot, y'know. It's not like people believe you at school!"

The dark force closes in on the two of them. It was nothing like they've ever seen before. Nothing like they've ever encountered.

They put aside their differences for a moment and perform a two-person combo attack, sending the beast back to where it came from.

Monty heaves a sigh of relief. "That's what I was talking about. They send Demons like me out on border control because lately strange things have been happening. And I have a feeling I know who's pulling the strings." He pulls his gaze towards a castle in the distance; it's an old, moldy, decaying building of sorrow and defeat.

Arthur, his closest friend, rolls his eyes. "You always think that the Black Queen is up to something. What if it's something we can't even explain?"

"If it is then I'd be a spider-bat's uncle."

Arthur lays a hand on his shoulder. "Look, that thing is where it belongs now. Let's head back and act like it never happened."

Monty sighs again. "Fine. Back of our heads."

"Exactly."

A few weeks later, the two boys and their two friends find their school in a whole new, warped realm. The city is filled with side-by-side buildings along with their own city. The space is a mesh of what seems to be two separate towns and areas.

When they look out the window of their place, they notice that there is the same dark force as before. Monty had a sinking feeling in his gut.

He hopes he's wrong.

Realm of Mortals

Maka Albarn walks through the halls alongside her weapon, Soul Eater Evans, when the PA system turns on and gives some rather interesting news: a new school building has appeared in Death City. Black*Star cheers, saying that he's ready to make his fanbase bigger than ever before. All he really cares about was the number of "fans" he can possibly gather for the "bigness" of his notoriety.

Though, the idea _does_ seem interesting to the blonde meister, and even to her weapon. So, the whole group sets out to see what the big hubbub is about.

When they're on the sidewalk in front of the school, they all notice how big the place really is: two sets of large double doors, walls standing at least twelve feet high, and the building spans half the length of the town! It's truly massive.

Black*Star begins to yell. "Yahoo! This is _just_ the kind of audience a person as big as me _needs_! The more fans, the greater I am!" He storms up to one of the double doors and bangs on them hard with his fists. "Open up! Your star is waiting!" When no one responds, he runs into the middle of the street and takes a running start to jump the wall.

He lands with a sickening _thud_ against the bricks.

Maka sighs. "We didn't come here to make you grander, Black*Star. We came to see why people are obsessing over—!" she trails off as soon as she sees a body flung into air followed by another one in breaking speed. "Whoa."

One of them has dark skin and tattoos going down his arms like shirt sleeves; the other is a redheaded female who is obviously beating the snot out of him.

"It's a fight school, obviously. Guess it wasn't as cool as we thought."

Just as Soul is ready to turn around, Maka grabs his arm. "Wait. The dark one, can you sense that?" She waits for him to resonate and sense it with her. "His energy… It's full of darkness…"

Patty jumps in. "Ooh! Look at the flying people!"

Liz doesn't even focus on her sister's mindless comment as she stares at the girl beating up the boy midair.

Maka squints, trying to make out other features on the boy with the tattoos. Before she can, the redheaded girl throws him into the ground with enough force for an earthquake.

"Dude, not cool," comments Soul on the boy's fighting. "You're not supposed to get your ass handed to you by a girl."

Suddenly, one of the big doors open and out comes a fragile-looking girl. "Hi!" she calls. "I could hear you out here. Mind telling me where we are?"


	2. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I own none of the SE characters from the anime or manga. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only!**

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are magical creatures from another dimension that also possesses Kishins?" ask Kidd.

"That's right. Me and my friends are something known as wizards. Think of us as like reincarnations of Merlin and such," goes the girl. "My name's Carrie. My friends are Arthur, Monty, and Eilly. **(EEL-ee)**"

"I bet you're not as big as me! No one is!" yells Black*Star, trying to challenge her friend. The boy with tattoos just stares at him down his nose.

Kidd didn't remove his attention from his interrogation. The girl seems completely unaffected even when his attention is turned to Maka briefly. "Maka, you said that the boy with the tattoos had a dark energy about him?" She nods in reply. "Hm. Carrie, could you explain that?"

"He's a Demon," she says simply. "Monty possesses great magical power, like the rest of us. Though his are powers of the Dark. He's not a bad guy. I swear on my position as his girlfriend."

All pairs of eyes from the Shibusen gang widen as she stands across from them, smiling and deflecting stray blows.

"Why so surprised?"

"He's a Kishin? And yet he doesn't feed on the innocent?" asks Kidd spastically.

"Not all dark powers are bad." Carrie stops walking. "Though, Monty's a provisional student. If his grades drop then he can't be a student here. How does your school work?"

"There are weapons and meisters and two separate classes: EAT and NOT. We're in the active classes of EAT. Black*Star, Kidd, and I are all three meisters. Soul is my weapon, Tsubaki is Black*Star's, and Liz and Patty are Kidd's. We hunt down Kishin and take their souls to make our weapons stronger."

The group of kids are almost struck by the boy with tattoos as he's flung their way by the redhead—whose name is guessed to be Eilly. Carrie summons a translucent shield to catch him and he curses aloud, holding his gut. "Shit!" he yells, followed by a growl that is almost primal.

Cackling is coming from the redhead. "You shoulda seen your face, candy ass! That was worth breaking the rules!"

Something inside Maka snaps as she approaches Eilly. "Rules are not meant to be broken! That's why we have them!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, shorty. We're jus' playing around," she says with a smile. "At Tumbletown, random sparring matches are allowed."

"If you wanna spar, then fight me!" calls Black*Star. "A big man like me could take you on, no sweat!"

Eilly lets out a single chuckle and crosses her arms. "No thanks. I'd rather _not_ fight an idiot kid. 'd be bad for my image around here."

"Then fight me in Death City. No holds barred!"

"You wanna fight that bad, huh?" There's no reply except for Black*Star demanding Tsubaki to change form. Eilly didn't look a smidge surprised as the weapon transformed. "A blade? Try fighting flames." As soon as the two start to spar, the sky goes dark with low-hanging clouds. "Aw, what now!?"

A plume of purplish-blackish-blue smoke appears, floating downward until taking form of a human. Maka's instinct tell her to get into a fighting position, but she can't bring herself to move as she watches the figure take form in subdued horror. Her heart pounds like a rabid dog in a cage as she tries to run in her paralysis.

The figure is a beautiful woman dressed in red and black with very plump curves and crimson red lips. Maka is too scared to even hurt Soul for his idiotic reaction to the lady. She's beautiful, _frighteningly _beautiful.

She nears the group of kids with sexy strides right past the wizards. After scanning the Shibusen gang once, she looks over her shoulder and puts her hands on her hips. "Monty, you didn't tell me you brought new recruits."

"If I did they wouldn't be for you. There's enough sinister people in this world…"

The lady walks up to Soul. "I can detect the darkness in every soul…" she says like a seductive snake, quickly holding her hand under his chin. "Tell me… Where are the dark ones?"

Monty glances her way. "Leave 'em alone, Anine. They're just kids in comparison to you."

"So? They're more flexible that way."

The kishin-boy clears his throat but the lady doesn't move. "Anine," he calls, irritated.

She still doesn't move.

"Anine!" he says with more force. She turns around and walks up to him. "I said to leave 'em alone." She ignores his demand, furthering his anger. When she turns to walk away listlessly, he grabs her by the shoulder. "Now, I didn't wanna have to do this…" He breaks into a crazy smile. "But I've been waiting so long to." He pulls his fist back and lands a square blow into her jaw, sending her flying towards the kids.

They dodge. And as they watch her get flung by a single punch, a peculiar thought is running through the intelligent ones of the group: the fact that his eyes changed color like Black*Star's when he concentrates. When his eye color changes, all of a sudden his soul's presence changes from a dark and looming one to a more fierce and confident one. He was powerful—a lot like Black*Star in a way, but with far more control.

When they look to him again, his eyes are green instead of the black they were when he was mad. "She's not wrong, though. Where are these dark souls? We can't let the bitch get a hold of them." He crosses his arms.

"Could he be talking about Asura?" asks Liz quietly.

"Asura?" ask the four wizards.

"He's a Kishin, and one of the meanest opponents ever to reap Death City. He's born from the nightmares and fears of people. Anything negative, really," goes Maka, the little bookworm. "He's been put on the back burner after his disappearance."

"Technically, it doesn't matter as long as we have the location of some of these 'kishin' or dark energies," says Carrie.

"I'm game for whatever we find first," says the redhead boredly.


End file.
